Once Upon a Time
by RaggedWings
Summary: Shiori drops a bombshell, Harry suddenly gains a fortune, Voldemort's causing chaos (as usual), unexpected relations are uncovered, and Hiei just wants to spend some time with his twin. (HPYYH crossover)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: So one day, I was just taking a stroll in Ningenkai, and all of a sudden, this person came up to me and said, "You don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!" and I was just like. "oO What are you talking about, of course I do!" But then I realized this.person.was.a.lawyer, and I was like. "No, no, no, nevermind. I don't own Harry Potter OR Yu Yu Hakusho, as much as I'd like too."**

**Warnings: Erm. Spoilers for the fifth book, as this is taking place after that. The timeline for Yu Yu Hakusho is before the Makai tournament, because I've only seen clips of that, and...just because. Maybe some implied shounen-ai, swearing, mild violence, and... Well, I'm not sure what else. Oh, and any typos are because I didn't catch them when I edited, and because that Microsoft Word hasn't been installed onto my laptop yet. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. It's just how I see the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**O****nce Upon a Time**

**A Prologue of Sorts**

**

* * *

**

**Japan, 1981.**

_Minamino Shuuichi, alias Kurama, looked disdainfully at the cloaked people lining the streets, an almost comical look to see on what seemed to be a five-year old child's face, had it not seemed to fit so well. Quite murmurs and much louder, exuberant shouts were heard all over, most repeating the same thing._

_"-Lord is dead!"_

_Kurama blinked owlishly. Lord? His brain struggled to puzzle out what they were talking about. Wizards... Lord, lord...? Oh yes. Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. More commonly known as You-Know-Who. The redhead's lip curled. So Voldemort was finally dead, by the looks of it._

**

* * *

**

**First day of July, Level Five, Departement of International Magic Co-operation, incorporating the International Magic Trading Standards Body, the International Magic Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British seats, in the Ministry of Magic, London, England.**

Harry Potter sat in the large office of Sirius's lawyer, one Miss Brooke Frayne. Several days ago, Harry had recieved an owl informing him that his godfather was pardoned of all accusations, and he was requested to attend Sirius's will reading. The Boy-Who-Lived had Floo'ed here with the Weasley's, who were currently in chairs around the room also. Harry bit his lip, drawing blood, not making eye contact with any of the other wizards and witches in the room. He clenched his fist.

The door shimmered over each person as people entered, checking their identity. Remus Lupin, Hermion Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and surpisingly enough, Severus Snape, all took a seat. Brooke Frayne glanced around in briskly. "Right. Is everyone that's supposed to be here, here?"

Several murmurs and nods of agreement could be seen or heard.

"All right. Let's get down to business. We're here for the reading of Sirius Black's will, one of the last of his family." Brooke Frayne withdrew a small sphere from her robe pockets. The sphere was similar to the one in which Trewlawney's prophecy had been in. Miss Frayne dropped the small glass sphere onto the carpeted floor, the sound of glass breaking muffled by the thick carpet.

The shadowy image of the late Sirius Black rose up from the shattered remains of glass. Harry drew back a breath, as did many other occupants of the room.

Sirius's image surveyed the room, and started speaking. "I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body have spoken this will witnessed by my lawyer, Brooke Frayne, along with my dear friend and Marauder, Remus Lupin." There, the image of the late Sirius Black paused. "So, let's being this will."

Harry listened numbly as his godfather left Lupin 3 estates, a large number of money, and his best regards. He smiled weakly as the Weasley's jaws dropped at the amount of money Sirius left them. Harry sat, eyes teary while Sirius talked to Hermion, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, and Professor McGonagall.

"...and to my favorite godson, Harry James Potter, I leave with the remaining money, stocks, properties, investements, vaults, and businesses. You won't be able to access a lot of this until you're at least 20, but there is some money set aside in a vault for anything you might want. Consider it your birthday present for... well, the rest of your life. Don't start a Muggle rug scam, or anything Harry, or I'll come back from the dead and kick your butt." The image grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be watching over you, and so's your mom and dad. We all love you, don't forget, don't go into depression, and don't do anything too crazy." Sirius paused there. "Oh, and just to let you know, kiddo, you DO have some other relatives. Besides the Dursley's, that is. I expect they'll be turning up soon." With that, the figure disappeared with a small poof as Harry accepted the large trunk containing documents and keys, puzzling over the last part of what Sirius said, and blinking back tears.

Molly Weasley tugged softly at Harry's arm. "Harry dear, we'd best get going." Harry looked up at her with a start.

"Oh, right. Thanks for letting me use your fireplace, Mrs.Weasley." Harry thanked her, following her and the rest of the Weasley's out of the room.

"It was no problem dear. Why don't you stay for dinner before going back?"

"All right."

**

* * *

**

**July 2nd, Japan.**

The slowly rising moon and streetlights lit up Tokyo as the sky started to darken and night started to fall. Minamino Shuuichi, more commonly known as Kurama by his friends, slowly walked home.

Kurama stepped through the door of the Minamino residence, and was met by a slightly worried looking Shiori. Kurama noticed the look instantly.

"What's wrong, 'kaasan?" He asked softly.

"Shuuichi, there's something I have to tell you." Shiori ushered Kurama into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. She wrung her hands, frowning slightly. "Do you...believe in magic?"

Kurama looked briefly startled. Magic? What in the world- "Wha- Oh." He smiled at his mother. "Mother, if you're talking about the wizarding world, then I've known for a long time." He paused. "The old psychic Genkai told me about them." Kurama fibbed.

"She did? So you must know about the Boy-Who-Lived, and Voldemort?" At Kurama's nod, Shiori continued. "Well, you see dear, Harry Potter happens to be your third cousin."

**

* * *

**

**Later that evening.**

"Apparently my human mother is a witch, along with my stepfather and stepbrother, and the savior of the wizarding world is my third cousin." Kurama told Hiei sarcastically, lounging on his bed. The small youkai blinked at the youko in surprise from his seat on the window.

"...Really." Hiei flatly stated.

"I'm entirely serious Hiei." Kurama replied seriously, dropping his sarcastic tone, and noting Hiei's reaction. "Now she wants me to go and pick him up from England, and bring him here to stay for the summer. Something about his aunt and uncle not treating him right. And you know how Shiori has a soft spot for children."

Hiei 'hn'ed noncommitally. "So are you going to do it?" the little half-koorime questioned Kurama.

"I can't exactly say no. So yes, I am. Besides, I'm the only one who can speak english fairly well." Kurama sighed. "Not to mention 'kassan's already got the tickets. The plane's leaving in two days."

* * *

A/N: Hmm... I was going to make it a bit longer, but then I decided not too. So, I've jumped the bandwagon and yet another HP/YYH story is out there. No, The Tantei are not going to be going to Hogwarts as undercover students. Or students. Actually, I might change the students part, but they're not going to be undercover. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and others in the next chapter. Sorry if anything seems rushed, I just couldn't get it to flow smoothly.

I have NO idea of what a real will reading is like, having never been to one, so any real resemblance was either pure luck or random bits of information I think is real. Erm... I'm still not entirely sure when this will be set. Maybe after the Sensui arc, right before the Makai Tournament Saga, or right after the Dark Tournament and before the whole Sensui thing. I'm putting before the Makai Tournament for now because I like Mazaku Yuusuke. Among other reason.

Comments, feedback, reviews? Something other than just 'update soon!11!'

... I'd probably still continue anyways, but I would like to know if someone's reading. XDD


	2. Chapter 1: Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: While I was doing my homework, which was listening to the radio in french, the...radio person burst out in ENGLISH all of a sudden. "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho! They don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Yoshihiro Togashi does!"**

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited me, author alerted me. You know. To clear up some questions from Sheik83. I'm not too sure how old I wanted Kurama to be, so I didn't outright say his age, and because things like that give me a headache. And Shiori didn't contact Harry because she thought he'd be happier with his more immediate family, but when she figured out that his living conditions weren't the best, she...took actions? There's another little reason, but that's part of the plot. And yes, this does take place after the fifth book.

The HP/YYH fic you were talking about. It's the one by NightSeer, isn't it? Well, I read that one too, and I got inspired by that, and a whole lot of others. Kurama's not really living with his mom, per say... Er... He was staying over for the weekend as a family reunion of sorts. Yes. That's it. Don't worry about it, I don't mind questions. XDD

**Warnings: Language, implied shounen-ai, violence, ah, well, it was in the first chapter. Go there if you want a list. Oh, and I might accidently randomly switch tenses. I don't do it on purpose! I swear! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Once Upon a Time**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Death Eaters**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

Kurama stood at the edge of the driveway of Privet Drive. He glanced at a piece of paper in his right hand, a small suitcase in the other. The redhead looked at the house again, and then the paper. And again. Paper. House. Paper. House. He repeated this process several times before stuffing the scrap piece of paper into his pocket, and walked briskly up the driveway, shivering slightly at the tickly feeling of wards.

His hand hovered over the doorbell, before firmly pushing it. Kurama stood back, frowning slightly. From what his 'kaasan had told him, Harry's...guardians had a rather medieval attitude about magic. Were those footsteps? The redheaded youko thought idly, his keener senses having picked up the barely audible sound behind the door.

A big, beefy man with an extrordinarily large moustache opened the door. "Yes?" he asked curtly.

Kurama smiled politely. "May I please speak to Harry Potter?"

Vernon Dursley's face had paled dramatically when he took a good look at Kurama, moustache quivering. "No one who lives here goes by that name!" he spat.

"This is number four, Privet Drive, is it not?" The redhead noted the rapid loss of color, and the sounds of voices and movement behind the door. Kurama glanced at the sign that seemed to proudly declare 'Privet Drive'. "In fact, I'm fairly sure this is the right place. Is Harry Potter there?"

* * *

- 

It had started out like any another ordinary morning. Aunt Petunia shouting at him to get down here for breakfast. Harry Potter sighed, and shouted back. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" before swinging his legs of the bed mechanically and pulled on some clothes for the day.

Just another summer day. Just another day. Just another day. Yet it wasn't just any other day. It couldn't just be any other day. Because Sirius wasn't still alive. Harry's gaze dropped towards the still shrinked trunk on the middle of his desk as he blinked back tears. His throat clenched. Sirius wouldn't want him to get all upset. No. He'd wanted Harry to be happy. So he wouldn't, wouldn't, wouldn't cry. He pushed it all towards the back of his mind.

The Boy-Who-Lived clomped down the stairs. Harry walked past Aunt Petunia and Dudley to take a seat at the table. And proceeded to stare at what appeared to be breakfast. He prodded the...egg with his fork. Yet another day of summer break.

Both Dudley and Uncle Vernon ignored him, Dudley totally concentrated on the TV, and Uncle Vernon absorbed in the newspaper. That is, until the bell rang. Aunt Petunia called to Uncle Vernon. "Vernon, get that would you?"

Uncle Vernon grunted, putting down his newspaper with a rustle, and lugging himself out of the chair. He walked down the hall towards the door. A slightly feminine voice drifted past the door.

"May I please speak to Harry Potter?" the stranger said. Aunt Petunia froze, and dropped her spatula. Dudley also froze, and both turned slowly. Harry's mind churned. Who could it be? was the question on his mind. The english sounded a bit accented, and he'd never heard someone with that voice. Death Eaters? No, the spells and wards were there, and Death Eaters weren't likely to go up to the door and ask for him so politely. Or would they?

"No one who lives here goes by that name!" Uncle Vernon spat. Harry tensed starting to get up slowly. Aunt Petunia and Dudley did the same. Harry creeped around the corner, trying to get a glimpse of the stranger's face, while Uncle Vernon conversed with him. Or her. Mr.Dursley's voice started to get more and more agitated, insisting that Harry did not live there.

* * *

Kurama watched with mild amusement as the man started to get more and more angry, the previous pasty coloring of his face now replaced by an unhealthy looking shade of puce.

"I'm sure he'd be interested if you told him his third cousin is here." Kurama interrupted the man's vehement denials of anyone by the name of Harry Potter living here.

There was a pregnant pause. A long stretch of silence, and then-

"Thir-" The man was cut off as a small, skinny, black haired teenager shoved past him rudely. Large green eyes blinked behind round glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar adorned his forehead. Was this Harry Potter?

"I'm sure he'd be interested if you told him his third cousin is here." Those words rang in the still morning air, and all the birds seemed to stop chirping, all the cars stop moving, and time seemed to slow.

* * *

Third cousin? THIRD cousin! How come he never knew about this? Why hadn't Dumbledore told him he had a THIRD cousin? Sure, it was a DISTANT relative, but still a relative. It would've been better then having to put up with the Dursley's! Harry thought indignantly, dashing towards the door and shoving Uncle Vernon to one side, a rather large feat especially considering their contrasting sizes.

He stared. At first Harry thought his newly found third cousin was female, but then he abruptly realized that HE wasn't female, and was male. The stranger smiled at the sight of Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" he asked.

Harry was slightly stunned. The stranger looked so much like his mother... Aunt Petunia came up from behind, looking at the redhaired stranger curiously. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Apparently the same though had crossed her mind.

"Y-yeah." Harry finally replied. "Who're you?"

"I'm your third cousin, Shuuichi Minamino. My mother, Shiori Minamino, asked me to take you back with me to Japan to stay with her, and to remain there until you are old enough to move out. That's excluding the time you spend at school, of course." finished Shuuichi frankly.

The Boy-Who-Lived stared, as did Mr. and Mrs.Dursley.

"For real?" Harry demanded. Shuuichi nodded, holding out a piece of paper. A family tree, to be exact. Harry looked over it carefully. It seemed pretty real.. Besides, the worst that could happen would be that Shuuichi and his mother turn out to be Death Eaters, and not related to him after all.

"Er- I know this is going to sound kind of weird, but can I see your left arm?" Harry said awkwardly. Just in case...

Shuuichi looked slightly startled, but regained his composure. He rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a lightly tanned arm, sans Dark Mark. The Boy-Who-Lived let out his breath in relief.

"I assume you're assured I'm not a Death Eater by now. You might want to pack, the plane is leaving in 5 hours." Shuuichi commented, gesturing at his own suitcase. Harry nodded, leaving eagerly to collect his things.

* * *

Inwardly Kurama sighed in relief. It would've been awkward if Harry had refused to believe him. There was a long stretch of silence as Mr.Dursley, his wife, and son stood in the doorway. They all seemed to be in shock, and unable to speak. 

The redhead waited patiently for Harry to finish packing, standing casually on the welcome mat, noting from the corner of his eye a woman in slippers with a bag of groceries and several cats.

* * *

Harry quickly packed up his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and rushed down the stairs, pushing past the Dursley's. "I'll send you a postcard or something!" He shouted at them, before following the smiling Shuuichi into a cab that his third cousin had waved down while Harry had been packing. 

"We're taking a plane?" Harry asked curiously once both of them had settled into the cab, and Shuuichi had instructed the cab driver to take them to the airport.

"Yes." The redhead replied. He looked at Harry. "Why?"

The Boy-Who-Lived flushed. "I thought we would've been going by Portkey or something... I mean, wizards usually don't like to use Muggle means of transportation..." He trailed off.

A look flashed over Shuuichi's face, briefly, so quickly that Harry didn't see it. "I'm not a wizard."

_What?_ "Isn't your mum a witch?" Harry said, confused. "Your dad?"

Shuuichi laughed softly. "Things work differently in Japan. But yes, my mother is witch, and so was my father." He paused. "I hope you don't mind plane rides."

"I've never been on one..." Harry said. Things work differently in Japan... "Er... How I am going to talk? I mean, I don't know any Japanese."

The redhead seemed to think for a moment. "I suppose you'll just have to learn it, or perhaps my mother could cast a spell on you." He shrugged. "I could teach you though, that'd probably be better, seeing as how you're going to be living in Japan for some time."

Harry nodded, and conversation ceased for the rest of the trip to the airport.

* * *

The next few hours passed in a blur, the customs check, waiting for the plane, finding the gate, and before Harry knew it, they were seated on one of the planes of Japan Airline, taking off to Japan.

Harry sat stiffly in the small airplane chair, knuckles white as he gripped the armrests tightly while the plane was taking off. But the Boy-Who-Lived was enjoying the view, all the same. He glanced over at his third cousin, who looked relaxed and was flipping through some...documents. A sudden thought struck Harry.

"How did you get a passport for me?" Harry blurted out.

Shuuichi paused, putting down his papers. "That's a secret." The redhead smiled mischievously. "Don't you worry about it."

Harry bit his lip, remembering the two passports Shuuichi had pulled out when they passed Customs. They'd LOOKED real enough... Harry shook his head, deciding not to worry too much over it.

* * *

Hiei hopped through the portal, having been relieved of his duties temporarily. The little fire demon sped towards Genkai's temple, intent on making sure his twin was safe. It'd become something of a habit. Skip out of Makai on the weekends for a couple of days or so, watch Yukina for a while, maybe go see the fox, if he was there, and head back to Makai.

The half-koorime decreased his speed as he ran onto the temple grounds, feeling the familiar tickle of wards. He headed towards Yukina's youki, hopping from tree to tree, to reach the back of the temple, where his sister was sitting, talking softly to the birds, and feeding them.

Hiei perched comfortably on a large branch, serenly watching his twin.

Yukina stopped talking, raising her head to look in the direction of Hiei's seat. She smiled, standing up slowly.

"Hiei-san, would you like some tea?" The Koorime asked, gesturing towards the temple.

Hiei jumped down from the branch, landing softly in the courtyard. "Hn." He followed Yukina into the temple.

The Koorime poured some tea slowly, handing a cup to Hiei. Hiei accepted it, muttering a quick thank you. He took a few sips of the tea, listening to the comforting sound of Yukina's voice.

* * *

Kurama and Harry once again went through security, collected what little luggage they had, and stepped out of the airport to the humid afternoon air. Harry blinked quizically. 

"Er, Shuuichi, isn't it supposed to be dark by now?" Harry questioned.

Kurama tapped his watch. "You've forgotten the time difference." He hailed down a taxi, opening the trunk of the car and putting the luggage in. The redhead opened the door for Harry, before stepping into the car himself, and speaking rapidly to the driver in Japanese.

Harry watched in awe, not comprehending a word that Kurama said. "Wow." The Boy-Who-Lived watched the scenery go by, drowsy from the jet-lag. All of a sudden, the brakes squealed, and all occupants of the cab were thrown forward.

* * *

Kurama's eyes widened as a group of people in black robes appeared in the middle of the road, and barely had time to react before he grabbed Harry, and both of them were roughly thrown forward, hitting the seats in front of them.

* * *

Harry thought he felt Shuuichi grab him a split second before the taxi crashed, and he caught a fleeting glimpse of Death Eaters standing in the middle of the street before he hit something hard.

* * *

Kurama lifted his head slowly, checking for injuries. A few bruises and cuts, but nothing major. He would survive. The redhead curled out of his crash position. But Harry, on the other hand, might not be 'all right'.

"Harry. Harry. Are you all right?" The youko demanded urgently, checking the Boy-Who-Lived's pulse. The sound of a groan reached Kurama's ears, and he sighed in relief.

Harry roused himself, wincing. "What happene-" and was cut off when Shuuichi grabbed him again, opened the door, stopped and dropped. A second later, a jet of green and a voice. "-vra!"

"Oh shit." Harry muttered, as several Death Eeaters surrounded them. He grabbed his wand, trying to watch all of the Death Eaters at once. He swore inwardly, very, very, very many times. Harry struggled to his feet, standing next to Shuuichi warily, who was already up on his feet.

"Hand over the boy." the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy filtered through his mask, a bit muffled, but recognizable.

Oh right. Malfoy's daddy dearest had broken out of jail a few days ago. Harry thought bitterly.

Kurama shook his head firmly. "No." The redhead fell into a defensive stance.

Lucius Malfoy scowled underneath his mask. "Hand him over, if you know what's good for you, Muggle!" He snarled, pointing his wand at Kurama, and shouting the killing curse.

Harry's eyes widened, as he, for yet another time that day, hit the ground. The spell missed, Kurama having dragged them both down in time.

Shuuichi's eyes were cold, and calculating. "I am no Muggle." The redhead helped Harry up, whispering in his ear. "Stay behind me."

"But-!" Harry protested.

"You can't use any spells outside of school, correct?" Shuuichi asked. Harry nodded numbly. "So stay behind me." He whispered fiercely.

The Death Eaters were becoming impatient, the rustling of their robes barely audible. Malfoy's father pointed his wand at Kurama again, when, all of a sudden, there was a cracking sound. Lucius Malfoy fell forward slowly.

Harry blinked. What happened? A short person stood over the fallen Death Eater, a...sword, sheathed over the place where Lucius Malfoy's head had been. Apparently the stranger had knocked Malfoy out with the sword.

There was a moment of tense silence as the remaining Death Eaters stared blankly at the new arrival. Then all hell broke loose.

Spells flew everywhere, and Harry distinctly heard Bellatrix Lestrange yelling at some of her fellow Death Eaters to grab Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived ducked out of a the way of an Avada Kedavra.

He heard Shuuichi yell to the stranger. "Hiei! Great timing!" before the redhead started ducking spells fluidly, pulling Harry along with him as he ducked, rolled, and punched out several Death Eaters. Hiei, the stranger, dissappeared, only to reappear just as suddenly, standing over a fallen Death Eater, before moving on.

"GET THE BOY!" shrieked Bellatrix, as Nott and another Death Eater lunged for Shuuichi and Harry. "GET POTTER!" Shuuichi's eyes were narrowed in concentration, as he pulled a blue flower from his hair. Harry blinked. What the hell?

Shuuichi blew the flower's pollen at the two advancing Death Eaters, knocking them out instantly. The Boy-Who-Lived gaped. This was just getting weirder and weirder...

Kurama's eyes widened as the madwoman in robes ran at him and Harry, shouting a spell, which Kurama dodged, only to slam into the unyeilding cement of the road. His back screamed in pain. Hiei zipped up and grabbed the woman, holding her tightly. Kurama and Harry stood up slowly and painfully. The rest of the Death Eaters had either scattered or were knocked out.

"Thanks, Hiei." Kurama said gratefully. He could hear Harry breathing hard behind him. The redhead glanced at the boy, who was glaring hatefully at the woman. Kurama walked in front of the woman. "Go back and tell Voldemort won't get his grubby hands on Harry."

Bellatrix glared at Kurama. "You bastard, how dare you say the Dark Lord's name!" She shrieked. "I-" The woman started before Hiei knocked her out with a swift punch.

Kurama took her wand, breaking it in half. The redhead brushed himself off, acting cool and calm, despite his erratic breathing.

"Wow. That was awesome!" Harry burst out.

Kurama laughed. "It was nothing. Of course, if Hiei here hadn't arrived when he had, we might've been dead or captured..." The youko gestured at Hiei.

"Hiei, Harry. Harry, Hiei. Now, we should get our bags and start walking."

Harry shivered at the sight of Hiei's eyes. Cold, red, all too much like Voldemort's. But he'd help save Harry, so he couldn't be that bad, could he? Harry grabbed his trunk, grunting. Kurama tapped his shoulder, and took the trunk.

Hiei spoke. "So you're the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry started. Hiei's voice was a lot deeper than he'd expected.

"Yeah, that's me." Harry answered, as the three of them started walking. Hiei nodded sharply, and said nothing for the remainder of the walk.

* * *

Shiori had welcome them warmly in Japanese, when they'd arrived at the Minamino residence. Kurama responded, pointing at Harry. The woman looked startled, but then smiled.

She pulled out a wand, before tapping Harry.

"Hello. I am Shiori Minamino, Shuuichi's mother." She greeted Harry. Harry suddenly found that he could tell what the woman was saying.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled at her.

"I'm sure you're tired, so why don't you go straight to bed. Shuuichi will show you the way." Shiori glanced at Shuuichi and his friend. The redhead nodded.

* * *

Harry laid in bed, unable to fall asleep, even with the events that'd happened that evening. Shiori had invited Shuuichi and his friend Hiei to stay, but they'd declined. Shuuichi and Hiei had left, to Shuuichi's apartement it seemed. Before that, they'd arranged for the redhead to come every weekend to teach Harry Japanese.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed contently, watching Hedwig's empty cage. Shiori seemed nice, and so did Shuuichi's step-brother and dad. Maybe he'd fit in here... he thought drowsily as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kurama sat on the couch of his fairly large and cozy apartement, sipping hot chocolate with Hiei while he cleaned his cuts. 

"Well, that was a nice welcome back." Kurama remarked sarcastically. "Thank Inari I already put up wards around 'kaasan's house. No intruders will get through." The redhead said with satisfaction. He glanced at Hiei. "What did you think of him?"

"Nothing, as of yet. We hadn't exactly sat down for dinner and discussed each other's life. I don't know enough about him yet to judge him." Hiei said. Kurama smiled. Typical Hiei.

"How's Yukina?" Kurama asked. "And have you heard from Yuusuke?"

Hiei looked down at his hot chocolate. "She's fine. And yes. Apparently he wants to go and 'kick some weak demon ass' in the neutral lands. I told him I'd tell you."

Kurama grinned. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Arabella Figg, the neighborhood cat lady, burst into the Order's headquarters, Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London. 

"Harry's gone!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There. Finished. Completed. Hooray! Ah, I hope you're happy. It's pretty long, I have no idea how long the pages are though. Ahaha, was that a mini-cliffie?

First off, I have no idea how long a flight would take to Japan, but from Canada to Japan, it'd take roughly 12 hours, give or take. So I'm using that. About the whole blood thing that Dumbledore had talked to Harry about. I'm assuming that since Kurama and Shiori are also related to Harry, the spells would work. Not to mention that Kurama put up wards around the Minamino residence too.

The blue plant doesn't have a name, the pollen just knocks people out.

Anything else... Oh yeah. Sorry if the dialouge seemed choppy, and the Dursley's and Harry's reaction to the whole 'third cousin' seemed weird. I have no clue how they would really react, this is just what I think would happen.

One last thing. Don't expect the next chapter to be so soon. I just seem to be on a roll.

And yes, I lied about the rest of the (former) Tantei showing up. It just didn't fit. But Yukina showed, and so did Hiei.

Comments, feedback, reviews? Pleeeeeeeeeease?


	3. Chapter 2: Stairs, stairs, stairs

**Disclaimer**: **My friend's toe's kinda dead, but all I'm wondering is, Do I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Then I realized I didn't, and resumed worrying about my friend's toe. What's up with the lack of apostrophes in WordPerfect? Damn it...**

**A/N: **You know, I think I'll make the time line after the series, since some things aren't working out... Oh, might be slightly AU too. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! -blows kisses- Oh yeah. If the apostrophes aren't showing, blame it on WordPerfect.

-

-

-

-

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 2: Stairs, stairs, stairs.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Harry's gone!"

Those words rang throughout the sudden, startled silence. Then, the shouting started.

"Where?"

"Oh God! Voldemort's got him! We'r-"

"EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" Professor Dumbledore shouted, the command having immediate effect as everyone fell silent. "Thank you. Now, Arabella, could you please tell us what happened?"

Several inquiring eyes landed on Mrs.Figg, who clutched her hands to her chest tightly, her breathing rapid and uneven. The cat lady's voice quavered. "Harry's gone. A young man with long red hair and almost exactly the same color eyes as Harry was talking to the Dursleys, and then after a while, Harry left with the stranger! He had his trunk and everything with him!" Mrs.Figg's voice ended in a hysterical cry.

"Did you hear what the stranger said?" Dumbledore asked Arabella urgently.

"I-I didn't. I was too far away." Mrs. Figg stammered.

"Thank you. Alastor, Remus, Kingsley, Arthur-" Dumbledore gestured at several other members of the Order. "-and myself will go and question the Dursleys."

With that, and several popping sounds, Dumbledore, a few Aurors, and members of the Order disappeared.

-

-

-

-

**Second week of July, Japan.**

Harry Potter sat on the bench of the garden in the back of the Minamino residence, chewing his lip thoughtfully as he stared down at the homework assignment (Potions.)He leaned over to grab his copy of 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' and flipping through it.

"Aha! Scurvy...grass...and...sneeze...wort..." Harry scribbled down onto the parchment, before throwing it aside. "Done! No more Potions for the rest of the summer!" The Boy-Who-Lived pushed the rest of his books and papers into his bag. He stretched, sniffing the flower-scented air, delighted at being able to do his homework outside, and not hidden under the covers at night.

Soft laughter carried through the air, as Kurama, Hiei, and another person that Harry didn't recognize walked slowly down the path towards Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived strained his ears to hear what they were saying, but instead of Japanese, all three of them were speaking something else. Something cold, cruel, yet melodious at the same time. Harry shivered at the eerie sound.

-

-

-

-

"The saviour of the wizarding world is your third cousin! You're shittin' me!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

Kurama laughed. "No, I'm not." He glanced at Hiei. "Ask Hiei."

Yuusuke turned expectantly to the little fire demon. "Well?"

Hiei shook his head. "He's telling the truth."

Raizen's heir's eyes widened. "Okay, I believe you. Anyways, are we still on for that little trip?" he asked.

Both Kurama and Hiei nodded.

"Now, both of you can stay if you want, just try to not be too loud." Kurama warned them, as he reached Harry.

-

-

-

-

"Hello Harry." Kurama smiled at Harry, speaking in Japanese. Harry waved at Kurama, Hiei, and Yuusuke, showing inky fingers.

"Hey Shuuichi, Hiei!" Harry greeted them.

"Harry, this is a friend of mine. His name's Yuusuke." Kurama introduced Yuusuke, who nodded at Harry. Harry grinned at the teenager.

"Now, let's start with your first lesson in Japanese." Kurama smirked evilly. Harry gulped audibly, while Yuusuke stared. Hiei smirked too.

-

-

-

-

"No, you don't add an 's' on plural words, like in English. So kimono would be kimono, even if it were plural. And 'ai' is said like 'aye'." Kurama interrupted.

"Ai." Harry repeated, pronouncing it correctly.

"That's right. And 'ei' is said like 'hey', except without the 'h', of course."

-

-

-

-

A bit later in the afternoon, Kurama and Harry had finally finished their lesson. Harry sighed. "Man, this is hard."

Kurama was about to respond, but was interrupted when Hedwig abruptly landed on the bench. Kurama, Hiei, and Yuusuke reacted almost simultaneously.

"_Kai!_" Kurama shouted, one hand touching Hedwig.

Hiei held onto Yuusuke's arm, restraining him from shooting the snowy owl with his rei gun. "Don't shoot." Hiei warned Yuusuke.

Harry stared, before saying to Kurama. "Can I have my owl please?" Kurama glanced at Harry, and let Hedwig go. The owl ruffled her feathers indignantly.

The Boy-Who-Lived untied the letter from Hedwig's leg, which she'd stuck out. Harry read the letter, frowning.

(The letter)

Dear Harry,

Where are you? Who're you with? The Order's been searching for you all day! Harry James Potter, you're in SO much trouble the next time I see you!

Love from, Hermione.

Hiei read over Harry's shoulder, before translating to Yuusuke, and telling Kurama what it said. "His wizard friends are looking for him."

Kurama responded dryly. "I noticed, if the tracking spell on the owl meant anything." Yuusuke snorted.

"So kid, what're ya gonna do?" Yuusuke asked Harry. Harry picked up a piece of blank parchment and his quill, dipping it into the ink.

"I'm going to tell her I'm fine, I suppose, and that I'll see them when school starts. Actually, I'm kinda surprised that Professor Dumbledore and them haven't already come here." Harry eyed Kurama suspiciously when he said this.

Dear Hermione (and everyone else),

I'm fine, don't worry. I'm staying with my third cousin's mother, Shiori. I'll see you when school's about to start, in Diagon Alley.

Harry.

Harry scribbled messily, before tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and patting her softly. "I'll get you something when you get back." He murmured.

-

-

-

-

**Second week of July, same day, England.**

"The tracking spell's gone." Dumbledore announced with a frown.

"How?" Mrs.Weasley questioned. She twisted the edge of her apron worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore admitted with a frown. The other Order members along with Ron and Hermione all glanced at each other.

Where could Harry be?

-

-

-

-

**First week of August, Gandara, Makai.**

Kurama sat, his chin propped up by his hand, listening idly to what the advisors were saying. Something about an...internet connection! Kurama blinked. Computers? The redhead dismissed it as another bizarre trend.

"You're been rather quiet, Kurama. What do you think of the idea?" Yomi asked.

Kurama straightened, clasping his hands in front of him. "I think that it's an excellent idea."

-

-

-

-

**First week of August, Minamino/ Hatanaka residence, Japan.**

Harry sat on the bench again, a few weeks later, and a couple of lessons after that week the first letter had arrived. Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore had owled him several times already, but he still hadn't told them where he was, only that he was somewhere in Japan staying with Shiori. Harry felt guilty almost, for hiding his location and making them all worry.

But somehow, he knew that Professor Dumbledore and the others would make him go back to the Dursleys. THAT, was something he did not want to do. Besides, wouldn't the spell still work, since Shiori and Shuuichi were related to him?

Another thing that puzzled him: Why hadn't any of the Members of the Order found him yet? Harry had learned from his homework that there were such things as tracking or locating spells, and that was how Hogwarts got the letters sent to the right location.

He'd mentioned Shiori's name and Shuuichi's, but how come Hermione or someone hadn't found the Minamino's address yet and come? _I mean, since they're related to me, how come they didn't go through the family tree or someone and find them?_ Harry thought, perplexed. _Shiori told me that her husband, well, former one, was something like and Unspeakable... Do they hide all the Unspeakable's records or something?_

"Harry-kun!" Shiori walked down the path, waving. The dark-haired woman approached Harry, sitting on the bench next to Harry. She smiled at him, and Harry smiled back. "I heard from Shuuichi that your school's starting again, and I just wanted to tell you that we'll be flying back a week before school starts." Kurama's mother paused. "Do you have your letter?"

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded, fishing around for his letter in the stack of parchment piled up on the little wooden table next to him. Hermione had sent the letter to him along with her last letter, saying that 'Professor McGonagall's quill couldn't write out the address, so Professor Dumbledore told me to send this to you.' The tone of the letter had been slightly frustrated. He found the letter, waving it at Shiori.

"Great!" Shiori said cheerfully. "We'll go get your supplies at Diagon Alley together!"

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Mrs. Hatanaka." He glanced around the large garden. "Er- where's Shuuichi? Usually he comes here for our lesson at this time?"

A slightly worried look crossed over Shiori's face. "I'm not sure. He wasn't at his apartment when I called him today." She smiled softly at Harry. "Don't worry, Shuuichi does this sometimes. Disappear for awhile, I mean. But he always comes back."

Harry nodded, slightly reassured by Shiori's explanation of his tutor's absence.

-

-

-

-

**Same day, Neutral Lands, Makai.**

"Duck Yuusuke!" Kurama shouted, lashing out his whip at the purple skinned demon attacking Yuusuke, who'd just punched out another, equally ugly looking demon. Kurama himself narrowly avoided a set of claws, before he turned quickly and lashed the demon into pieces.

Hiei smirked, slicing and dicing a demon with at least five eyes and six sets of arms. With those demons, you never knew exactly how many brains they had stored away, in their tails, a few extra in the arms over there, or maybe on in the thigh... So, the best way to go was to chop them up into little pieces. The little fire demon wiped his blade on the grass, the demon's purple blood staining the green grass.

"Is that all of them?" Yuusuke asked, grinning. The three had gone for a little R&R, if you would call killing random weak demons rest and relaxation. Of course, with those three, who knew?

"I believe so." Kurama replied, his Rose Whip held loosely in his hand. Hiei hn'ed.

"Well then, onwards we go!"

-

-

-

-

**Last day of the second week of August, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, England.**

Hermione sighed, flipping through a large book distractedly, trying in vain to read, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Harry. He sounded fine in his letters, but what if the people he was staying with had put him under and Imperius curse? _No, that wouldn't be possible. He fought it off in his fourth year..._

There was nothing that the Order could do currently, because from what Ron, Ginny, the twins, and herself had heard on the Extendable Ears, all the tracking spells seemed to be malfunctioning, or just vanished into thin air.

Hermione frowned. Wards maybe? Or the Fidelius charm? Would that stop a tracking spell from finding someone? Hermione flipped through the large leather bound book, squinting at the tiny print before throwing the book down in frustration. She'd been looking nonstop for four hours, her eyes hurt, she was hungry and annoyed.

_Aaargh, Harry was going to be in SO much trouble when I see him..._

-

-

-

-

**Same day, same week, Japan.**

Kurama dabbed some cleaning alcohol onto a particularly nasty cut along his arm, wincing as the fluid cleaned the cut. The redhead grabbed a band-aid, sticking the large patch onto the cut and groaning when he realized that the band-aid wasn't large enough to cover the cut completely. His face pulled into a grimace, as he peeled the band-aid from his arm. Kurama grabbed a long roll of clean white gauze, wrapping it around his left arm neatly, tearing off the edge with his teeth.

There. Last one. The youko grinned in satisfaction and the fact that the wrapping looked eerily like the wards Hiei had around his arm to contain the dragon. Speak of the devil.

The little fire demon had just stepped in, actually using the door for once. He flitted to the bathroom, standing by the door. "Lunch?" Hiei asked Kurama. Kurama nodded absently, brushing his hair and tying it back. He grabbed the first aid kit, mentally reminding himself to get some more supplies as he hurried out of the washroom. The redhead sniffed the air delightedly, his stomach rumbling at the smell of food.

Kurama shook his head wryly. Who knew that Hiei was a great cook? Certainly not Kurama, and he doubted any of the others knew. The youko strolled next to Hiei, grabbing a plate stacked with inari zushi and walking to the kitchen table while eyeing the food hungrily. He passed Hiei, who was holding two bowls of miso soup. Kurama snagged some cutlery, before rushing to the table.

"Great job, Hiei." Kurama smiled warmly at the little fire demon.

Hiei turned his face away, blushing lightly. "Hn. No problem."

The two demons ate quickly, talking between bites. Shortly after both had finished, they set out for the former Minamino residence, now Hatanaka.

-

-

-

-

**Same day, same week, Hatanaka house, Japan.**

Harry sat, more or less patiently on the bench in the garden where Shuuichi held their lessons, hoping the redhead was back. As confusing as Japanese was, Harry was having a good time learning it. So far, they'd only concentrated on speaking, and Shuuichi had said they'd work on writing later. Amazingly enough, the Boy-Who-Lived had finished all his homework fairly early during summer break, do to the lack of things to do.

So far, summer break had been uneventful and quiet, if you didn't count the Death Eater attack, the Howler Hermione sent, and Shuuichi's seemingly random disappearances, and Shuuichi's three weird friends.

Harry swung his legs idly, staring at the red rosebush, lost in his thoughts.

Of course, school was starting again. Harry's spirits lifted at the thought of seeing Ron and Hermione again. In a week him, Shiori, and Shuuichi would be flying back to England! Of course, Harry hadn't understood why Shuuichi had wanted to come, but his mother had said that the redhead had never been to England before, let alone Diagon Alley.

The Boy-Who-Lived also suspected that Shuuichi was worried about his mother being attacked by Death Eaters or something of the sort, being Harry's current guardian. But Shiori, Mr. Hatanaka, and Shuuichi's step-brother had all assured him not to worry about it, and that it was perfectly safe.

"Haaaaaaaaarry!" Harry lifted his eyes from the rosebush, and his features were graced with a grin when he saw Shuuichi and his friend Hiei. The redhead had his hair tied in a ponytail, and was waving at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived waved back, staring slightly at the bandages on Shuuichi's arm, and the scrapes and bruises.

"Hey! What happened to you, Shuuichi?" Harry questioned as the youko reached the bench.

Shuuichi glanced at Hiei, before looking back at Harry. "You wouldn't believe it. Hiei, Yuusuke, and I decided to go on a romp in the neutral lands of Demon World, where we were fighting demons. Did I mention that all three of us are kind of demons?" The redhead had a mischievous smile on his face, and even Hiei had a small smirk on.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure, and I'm the Prince of England. Not to mention the ruler of all things sweet!" The Boy-Who-Lived replied sarcastically. He switched topics. "So, what're we working on today?"

"Actually, nothing really. I thought you'd like to go out a bit. See the library, the malls, the restaurants, the museums..." Shuuichi said. "I've already told mother."

Harry jumped off the bench excitedly. "Great! Let's go!"

"I'll meet you at Genkai's temple later, Kurama." Hiei interrupted. Kurama nodded, and Hiei disappeared from view. Harry shook his head.

"Why does he call you 'Kurama' all the time? And how does he disappear like that? Is he a wizard?" Harry asked curiously, bouncing with energy at the prospect of doing something different.

Kurama laughed. "It's just a nickname. He doesn't disappear. No."

Harry scowled. "It always feels like you're keeping secrets..."

The youko laughed, but didn't reply. Instead, he led Harry out of the garden and onto the busy streets. "First stop. Keiko's family's restaurant." Harry looked at Kurama curiously. "Keiko's Yuusuke's girlfriend, you could say." He explained.

The redhead weaved expertly in and out of the crowds, Harry following him towards a small building. "Here we are." Kurama lightly pushed Harry forward. They both entered the ramen shop, the bell on the door jingling merrily.

Keiko Yukimura and Yuusuke Urameshi looked up at the two. The latter's face split into a grin. "Harry! Kurama!" He waved them over to a seat. "Keiko, this is Harry Potter, the kid I told you Kurama's related to?"

Keiko smiled at Harry. "Nice to meet you." Harry smiled back at her.

"So, are you two going to England in a week?" Keiko asked, interested. "I've always wanted to go to another country, just to see what it'd be like..." The girl paused. "So, can you tell me what it's like?"

Harry started. What England was like? "Well..."

-

-

-

-

"Everything's gone well so far." Kurama remarked to Harry cheerfully. "Now, the last place on our list. Genkai's temple..." The redhead led Harry up the path, before stopping at the foot of the long stairs. Harry stared, jaw dropping.

"No way..." Harry groaned. "We're gonna have to go up all those?"

Kurama nodded. "It's good exercise. Besides, it's the only way up. No elevators, no spells, no nothing. Just stairs."

Harry groaned again, staring at the stairs. Shuuichi sure seemed happy for someone who'd been walking around all day, nonstop except for a few short breaks. How did the redhead manage to do it?

"...could always carry you if you got too tired." He heard Shuuichi say.

An independent streak rose inside of Harry. "No, it's fine. I can manage."

Oh how Harry would regret it.

-

-

-

-

The Boy-Who-Lived collapsed at the top of the stairs, gasping for air. He grabbed Kurama's arm gratefully as the redhead helped him up.

"I suppose you need a bit more exercise..." Kurama commented thoughtfully.

"Hell...yeah..."

But Kurama hadn't heard. He was waving at someone, someone coming closer. Harry shivered, feeling slightly cold all of a sudden. He glanced up, trying to even his breathing. Hiei, a girl with teal hair, and an old woman with pink hair approached them. Was it just him, or had all the people he'd been meeting recently all have weird hair? Let's see, orange hair in an Elvis impression, pink hair, hair that stood up straight, long red hair, teal hair, black hair that reminded him of Malfoy's... Yeah. That did it. All of them had weird hair, except maybe Keiko.

"Here." A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry looked up to see the small teal haired girl offering him a cup of water. "My name's Yukina. You're Harry Potter-san?" She introduced herself. Harry nodded, feeling a glare on his back. He turned around to see Hiei glaring at him. The Boy-Who-Lived shivered.

Kurama noticed, and laughed. "Don't worry. Hiei's just very protective of Yukina." He whispered to Harry. Harry nodded.

"Hello. We've been expecting you." The pink-haired woman said. "I'm Genkai."

"Nice to meet you." Harry replied.

Genkai grunted. "Bit scrawny aren't you?"

Harry bristled indignantly. And things went slightly downhill from there.

-

-

-

-

Kurama was still laughing when they reached the front door of the Hatanaka house. Harry scowled at Kurama. "Why didn't she like me?"

The redhead struggled to talk. "Oh she did. That's just her way of showing she cares. In a way."

Genkai had made Harry run laps around the temple a few times, before letting him in and proceeded to grill him on how to keep fit. "Just because you wizards use your wands for everything is no excuse for slacking." She barked as the old psychic watched Harry huff and puff around the temple for the tenth time.

"Why didn't she make you and Hiei do it?" Harry complained.

Kurama shrugged. "We don't need it." He ushered Harry into the house, using his key to let them in. We'll be leaving in a week to England, you might want to start packing. Things get spread out a lot over the summer." He suggested.

Harry grumbled under his breath about pushy relatives. "Oh, hello Mrs. Hatanaka!" He greeted Shiori when he saw Kurama's mother.

Shiori smiled. "Hello Harry. Shuuichi, are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, 'kaasan." Kurama nodded. He followed Shiori into the kitchen to help her with dinner, as did Harry.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Ah, that was a bit of an awkward place to cut it off at, wasn't it? Oh well. Erm. This was basically a filler chapter, that I couldn't skip but wouldn't fit into one chapter. -sweatdrop- Sorry if it's short. Wait. It's actually not that short.

Comments, feedback, review? Thanks. XDD

Oh, and about Shiori's background with magic. I'll probably be making that into a sidefic unless I can fit it into the story somehow... Well, till next time!

**EDIT: Will you believe I put the wrong chapter in the wrong place? Thank god someone caught that. Next chapter's nearly done. Thanks, kamiyra! **


	4. Chapter 3: Back to England We Go!

**Disclaimer: No own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however, own a lovely cold. Want it?**

**EDIT: Thanks to Weather Marmalade for pointing something out to me! I meant to say that Kurama has never been to London, not England. I've changed it. -embarrassed-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 3: Back to England We Go!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

"GRAH!" Harry yelped, falling out of bed before groping blindly for the alarm clock. He hit the off button, groaning. The Gryffindor blinked blearily. Why the heck did he have the alarm set so early? Harry's mind slooowly boarded the train, before he snapped his fingers and leapt up. He was going back to England today! The Boy-Who-Lived squinted at the little table next to his bed, spotting the blurry shape of his glasses.

He grabbed them quickly, put them on, and ran into the washroom.

-

-

-

Kurama glanced at the clock. 9:00AM. The youko smiled. Half an hour. Enough time to have breakfast before leaving at eleven-thirty with his 'kaasan and Harry. He slowly closed the lid of his suitcase, before straightening from the bed and heading for the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. The youko felt a tremor of excitement. Well, considering he'd never been to London, not even as Youko, the redhead had every right to be excited.

He walked quickly to the kitchen. Scrambled eggs would be fine. The youko cracked open two eggs into the pan, thinking absently.

_Hopefully, I'll be able to talk to this 'Dumbledore' before mother. It'd be awkward if the man started questioning my mother about wards she doesn't even know about. _Kurama flipped the eggs. _I should keep an eye out for something nice to steal. There's bound to be plenty of... interesting objects in Diagon Alley._

Once a thief, always a thief.

-

-

-

"I heard Kurama-san is leaving to England today with his mother and Harry." Yukina commented quietly.

Hiei snorted. "He probably didn't tell Yomi either..." he muttered. _Note to self. Don't stray too near Gandara today. _

-

-

-

Kuwabara glanced at the streets. He frowned, shivering slightly. There had been a lot more reiki flying around today than there had been in the past few years, since the time Kuwabara was a Reikai Tantei. Didn't Kurama mention something about some evil wizard dude coming back? Yeah, that was probably why.

The orange-haired ex-detective shook his head, reaching the foot of the stairs of Genkai's temple. Kurama was always getting into weird situations. Wizards. Seriously. _At least it wasn't goblins again._

He climbed up the stairs, eager to see Yukina. Genkai nodded at him, pointing Kuwabara to where Yukina was. What he had not been counting on was the shrimp being there.

_Okay, why's the shrimp here, drinking tea with Yukina? _Kuwabara thought, as he blinked at the two little demons sitting before him, sipping tea.

"Hi Yukina!" He paused. "What're you doing here, shri-er, Hiei?"

The little fire demon sniffed. "I was just leaving." He glanced at Yukina. "I'll see you soon."

Kuwabara stared as Hiei left. _That was weird..._ He turned to the koorime with a huge smile. "What was Hiei doing here?"

Yukina looked startled. "He comes here almost every weekend. You didn't know, Kazuma?" She poured Kuwabara some tea. "Tea?"

Kuwabara frowned. "He does? Weird..." The orange-haired detective accepted the tea. "Thanks, Yukina."

-

-

-

Hiei flitted off to Kurama's apartment, just catching the redhead outside his door, locking it.

Kurama started, and turned around. "Oh! Hiei. You startled me." He finished locking the door, stuffing the key in his pocket and picking up his suitcase.

The half koorime ignored Kurama's exclamation. "Yomi'll be annoyed that you skipped out again without telling him."

The youko grinned. "Don't stray too near Gandara." Both demons slowly walked out of the apartment and down the parking lot. "Besides, I've never been to England. I'll bring you something." The redhead stopped in front of his car, looking at Hiei. "I'll see you in a week or so!" Kurama ruffled the little fire demon's hair, knowing that Hiei hated it when he did that. The redhead opened the car door quickly and slid into the seat, slamming the door shut just before Hiei's sword whizzed through the air where Kurama had been. If you didn't understand, that was fast.

Kurama smiled, waving cheerfully at the disgruntled fire demon while he drove out the lot.

Hiei thought to himself, before flitting out of the parking lot and heading back to Makai. _At least it's wizards, not goblins this time._

-

-

-

Harry and Shiori waited outside on the porch of the Hatanaka residence for Kurama. Mr.Hatanaka had already left for work, Shuiichi, Kurama's stepbrother, who incidentally had the same human name, was out with his friends. The Gryffindor was practically bouncing with energy. He turned to Shiori.

"Have you ever been to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked curiously. The dark-haired woman smiled at Harry.

"Actually, I've only been there once, on vacation." Shiori replied. "It's very pretty." Kurama's mother turned at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. "There's Shuiichi. Have you got everything dear?"

Harry nodded, gesturing at his trunk, Hedwig's empty cage (Harry had sent her off the night before, with a letter telling Ron to meet him in Diagon Alley), and the backpack on his back. "Yep."

"Good."

Kurama stepped out of the car, waving hello to Harry and Shiori, before helping them with luggage. The humid heat of late August had them all hurrying to finish and get into the air-conditioned car. Kurama slammed the lid of the trunk, before joining his mother in the front of the car.

"Off we go." He smiled, backing out of the driveway.

-

-

-

"Hiei, do you know where Yomi's second in command went?" Mukuro questioned him over a cup of cianna. A sweet, cool drink only found in Makai.

The little fire demon muttered under his breath, "England." He stared at his cup of cianna suspiciously, wondering if Mukuro or someone had poisoned it.

Mukuro raised her eyebrows. "England." She repeated flatly. "I'd better send a messenger and tell Yomi... You can practically hear him yelling from Gandara." The half robotic lordess stood, the chair scraping the floor as it was pushed back. "Oh, and Hiei. Go out and patrol. Stop moping around here."

Hiei rolled his eyes, but left through the window, black cloak flapping behind him.

"What the hell is his second in command doing in England?" Mukuro wondered idly, before snapping her fingers for a messenger.

-

-

-

While Harry, Kurama and Shiori were almost at England, Ron Weasley received a letter.

"MUM! HERMIONE! HARRY'S COMING BACK TODAY!" He yelled, waving the letter as he skidded to a stop in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. Several faces looked up at him, some including Hermione's, the Weasley twins (who were home from work today), Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"It's about time. That boy... I'll go inform Dumbledore." growled Moody, standing up from the table, and hurrying over to the fire.

"Yes! Harry's coming back, Harry's coming back, Harry's coming baaaaaaaack!" sang the twins in unison.

Hermione's features broke out into a huge smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at Ron. "What did he say?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Dear Ron. I'm coming back to England today with Mrs. Hatanaka and Shuiichi. I'll meet you in Diagon Alley at three o'clock, PM. See you then! I'll explain everything properly then. PS. Keep Hedwig 'till I get there, 'kay? Thanks Ron." finished the second youngest Weasley.

Hermione 'hmph'ed'. "It's about time!" She said huffily.

"Oh dear. Three o'clock? That's in a few hours. Dears, have you all got your school lists? We might as well go shopping for your supplies. School's starting in half a week anyways." Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, clearing up the remains of breakfast.

-

-

-

Harry plastered his face to the tiny window of the airplane, staring down at England. Both Kurama and Shiori were sleeping, it seemed. Harry sat back down in his seat, buckling the seatbelt when the voice over the voice system instructed them to do so, and announced they were starting their descent to land in the London Heathrow Airport.

"How do you feel about planes, after the second time on one?" A voice behind the Gryffindor asked. Harry started, and relaxed when he realized that it was just Shuiichi. He turned to face the redhead.

"Actually, I kinda like it." Harry admitted. "I mean, it does take awhile, but it's pretty quiet, and the food's not that bad."

Shuiichi nodded. "The flight was a lot quicker than I had expected." He remarked. Harry nodded.

-

-

-

One witch, one youko-reborn-as-a-human, and one wizard stepped out of the airport, stretching or yawning groggily and blinking in the sunlight.

Harry grinned, feeling the cool breeze ruffle his hair. He sighed happily. It was way cooler here than in Japan... He glanced at his two guardians. "Are we taking a cab?" Harry asked curiously.

Both Kurama and Shiori nodded. "I'm looking for a nice one." Shiori said, before waving at a bright yellow cab. The driver drove slowly over, before parking the car in front of the three. Kurama smiled.

Shiori spoke to the cab driver in English, having cast a charm on herself before leaving. "Charing Cross Road, please." She got in the front seat as Kurama and Harry finished loading their luggage, which was fairly little. The redhead held the door open for Harry as they both got into the backseat, strapping their seatbelts.

Harry watched contentedly as the scenery passed by, slightly drowsy and tired from the jet-lag. Kurama seemed to be napping again, but Harry wasn't entirely sure since the redhead had one eye cracked open. Shiori was chatting amicably with the taxi driver.

_Weird way to sleep. I guess he's one of those people who can do weird things like that, or he's not really sleeping... _speculated Harry. Sleep did sound like a good idea though, if he was going to go meet the Weasley's and everyone else in Diagon Alley this afternoon...

Before he knew it, someone was shaking him gently and calling his name. "Harry...Harry..."

The Gryffindor groaned, mumbling. "We're there?" Harry sat up, pushing his glasses back into their proper place, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kurama nodded, pulling Harry out of the car. The redhead held out Harry's shrunk trunk, which Harry pocketed. The Gryffindor grabbed his backpack and Hedwig's empty cage. Shiori paid the driver while Kurama unloaded the two suitcases, closing the trunk.

The driver drove away, leaving Shiori, Kurama, and Harry on Charing Cross Road, before the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Shiori smiled happily. "It looks just like it did when I was here!"

Kurama cringed, his magic sense suddenly assaulted by a whole tangle of magic.

The three stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, which was quieter than usual. Tom, the innkeeper, bustled up to them with a cheery smile. "Hello today! How may I help you?" He caught sight of Harry, his smile widening. "Nice to see you again, Harry Potter."

Harry grinned. "You too."

"We'd like two rooms for a few nights, please." Shiori requested politely. Tom nodded, shuffling behind the counter/bar. He pulled out a large book, with a few sheafs of paper sticking out. The innkeeper flipped the pages, and looked at the keys behind him.

"Ah, let's see... Rooms 11 and 12 are free. Here are the keys. Your names please?"

Shiori accepted the keys. "Shiori Minamino. Shuiichi Minamino. Harry Potter." She fished around her purse for money while Tom jotted down the names in neat handwriting with a quill.

Meanwhile, Harry and Kurama were having a little conversation. "It brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Cameras steal your soul'." Kurama commented.

Harry nodded. "It's actually pretty cool. By the way, how do you know so much about the wizarding world anyways?" He shifted his weight. "I mean, you said you weren't a Muggle, but you weren't a wizard either..."

Kurama shrugged. "In Japan, most people are very open about things like that, and the wizarding communities are a bit different. Genkai has met a few wizards and witches, and so have I." _Not to mention wizards and demons aren't exactly friends and there have been wars..._

"Here, boys." Shiori handed the two the key to Room 11. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

Both 'boys' shook their heads.

"Now, you might want to catch a quick nap. Especially you, Harry dear. Since you're meeting your friends at-" Shiori glanced at her watch. "-three. And it's already one." The dark-haired woman smiled fondly at the two.

"All right mother." agreed Kurama. Harry nodded, suddenly feeling tired, despite the short nap he'd taken on the car ride. All three of them followed Tom up to their rooms, and crashing on their beds.

-

-

-

-

Harry woke abruptly at 10 to three. He grabbed his glasses, cursing under his breath. The Gyrffindor glanced at the new watch he got over the summer. He was going to meet Ron, Hermion, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and them in 10 minutes! The Boy-Who-Lived threw the light sheets and covers off him, looking around the room to see Kurama looking at Harry with one arched eyebrow.

The redhead was dressed, his clothes which were, miraculously, free of wrinkles. Harry hurriedly smoothed down his own shirt. "I've gotta go meet my friends at the ice cream parlor!"

Kurama rose from his seat on the bed, rushing over to the desk, grabbing a piece of parchment, and scribbled a note to Shiori with the quill. He folded the parchment, and ushered Harry out of the door. The Gryffindor snatched his wand, before leaving. Kurama locked the door, sticking the note on the door with some tape.

The two of them hurried out of the Leaky Cauldron, towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry noticed that there were a lot less wizards and witches in Diagon Alley. Of course, there was still plenty of students who'd come to get their school supplies, but it was noticeably less. Almost everyone seemed tense, and frightened. The Gryffindor credited it to the fact that Voldemort was back.

Kurama and Harry stepped into the ice cream parlor, and was immediately assaulted by a barrage of people.

"HARRY!" ...was tackled into a hug, by Hermione, who he recognized by the bushy quantity of hair. Several more shouts of 'Harry!' rang throughout the ice cream parlor. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL SUMMER?" Hermione shrieked.

"You had us so worried, dear!" Mrs.Weasley.

"Don't ever do that again, mate!" Ron shouted.

Harry had disappeared under a mass of people, which included the Weasley twins, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, and Albus Dumbledore stood to the side. Kurama watched, a slight smile gracing his features while he watched Harry be tackled and fussed over. The redhead stopped after a few moments, taking the time to 'size up' the members of the Order and Weasley family.

They seemed to be doing the same, and a little bit of hostility mounted in the room. Kurama smiled sweetly. Harry re-emerged from his dog pile, hair even more mussed than usual, his glasses askew.

The Boy-Who-Lived turned to face everyone. "Guys, this is Shuiichi Minamino, my third cousin." He glanced at the assembled people. "I've been staying with his mom, step-dad and step-brother over the summer."

"Nice to meet you." "Pleasure." and so on.

Kurama nodded, shaking hands and smiling. "Nice to meet you all."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, measuring up the young man in front of him."I assume you were the one who put up the wards?"

Several heads swivelled towards the headmaster's direction. _It was him!_

The redhead shrugged. "Someone had to take precautions." He stiffened minutely when he felt someone trying to probe his mind, discreetly. "I'd prefer you didn't try and read my mind without my express permission." was directed at Dumbledore, who smiled pleasantly.

"My, Shuiichi, you should've woken me up!" Shiori arrived on the scene, smiling politely at the large group. "Hello. I'm Shiori Hatanaka." The dark-haired woman brought along a comforting presence, quite like Mrs.Weasley, which immediately dispelled the hostile mood.

Kurama rubbed back of his neck sheepishly. "You looked tired, and I didn't want to wake you..."

The introductions started again, this time with a great deal of laughter and joking. Mrs.Weasley and Shiori were chatting animatedly, while Mr. Weasley quizzed Kurama about Muggle devices and the like.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, eyes twinkling. "It seems that Mrs. Hatanaka and Mr. Minamino are very nice people." He glanced at Moody. "No tattoos, Alastor?" Moody nodded.

Harry scowled. "I did check before I went with them, you know." he immediately looked surprised. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, Lupin, Professor Moody." He paused. "It's just that no ones seem to trust my judgement all that much anymore..." Ron and Hermione watched the conversation silently.

Lupin looked surprised. "We do trust you Harry, we're just taking precautions." said the werewolf.

"What does the boy do for a living?" Moody growled, jerking his thumb at Harry, who blinked.

"Actually, I'm not sure. He might still be in school. Sometimes he just disappears and doesn't show up for our tutoring session..." Harry shrugged. "I dunno, he's a pretty private person." The Gryffindor's face brightened. "I think he does legal work or something, I see these weird documents all the time."

Albus, Remus, and Moody nodded simultaneously.

"Are they wizards?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, Mrs. Hatanaka is, but I'm not sure about Shuiichi." Harry frowned. "He said he wasn't a Muggle, but he also said he wasn't a wizard either."

"Suspicious. It seems like the boy has something to hide." remarked Moody.

"Now Alastor, maybe he really is just a private person." Dumbledore suggested.

"He seems nice enough..." Remus Lupin interrupted.

The three Order members started a discussion, leaving Harry, Hermion, and Ron free to talk.

"Harry. You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble!" Hermione said angrily. "You could have told us where you were so we wouldn't get so angry! We wouldn't have taken you away or something if they weren't bad people!"

"Hermione, maybe he WAS afraid of that..." suggested Ron timidly. Harry felt a rush of gladness that Ron was his friend.

"Yeah, I was actuallly..." Harry admitted, stopping Hermion in mid-rant. "I was afraid of that." He glanced at his two friends. "But it's fine now. Shuiichi and the Hatanakas are very nice people." He yawned widely. "Hey, I'll meet you guys tomorrow to get our supplies, 'kay? I'm feeling really tired."

"All right Harry, we'll see you tomorrow at... one o'clock?" Hermione asked. Both Harry and Ron nodded.

Harry sauntered over to Kurama, who nodded, bidding goodbye to Mr. Weasley. Shiori did the same, smiling and waving as she left. The three disappeared into the Leaky Cauldron, presumably to get more rest.

The assembled party watched their retreating backs.

"They both seem nice, and Harry looks really happy with them." Mrs.Weasley smiled fondly at Harry. Everybody else nodded.

"We'll be going back to Headquarters." Dumbledore held out a statue of a coconut. "Everyone hold on... One...two...three..."

-

-

-

-

Harry woke, feeling refreshed, and ready to go shopping for supplies. He bounded out of bed, glancing at Shuiichi's bed and finding that it was empty, the sheets and covers neatly made.

He went downstairs to the pub after grabbing his supply list, wand and key, to find Shiori and Kurama eating lunch. Shiori smiled, and gestured at the plate of food on the table. "Lunch?"

Harry grinned. "Sure, thanks." He chewed his food slowly, before swallowing. "I'm gonna go get my supplies at one with my friends, okay?" He received two nods in reply.

The Gryffindor finished his breakfast quickly, and waved goodbye to the two eating at the table, before rushing out to the ice cream parlor again.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron waved wildly at his best friend. Him and Hermione were both eating giant sundaes. Harry grinned.

"Hey guys! Got a sundae for me?"

Ron grinned. "You're gonna hafta get your own, mate."

Harry heaved a dramatic sigh. "Oh well." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Should we go to Gringotts first?"

Hermione nodded.

"I've already got my money, but I'll come along anyways." Ron said.

-

-

-

-

One whirlwind ride, two withdrawals, and a crazy trip back, Hermione, Harry, and Ron staggered out of the bank, all three of them looking rather green.

"Don't know why I agreed to come when I already got my money..." groaned Ron.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Well, it's already over." She glanced at the school list. "We just need to get two new books. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _and _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Dark Creatures, Artifacts, and Spells."_

Harry frowned. "D'you know who's going to be the professor this year?" Both Harry and Ron stared at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione ignored the stares and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. "I'm not sure." The witch frowned. "Professor Dumbledore gets to decide this year, from what I read. The Minister's under a lot of pressure, because of the whole incident last year, and all the parents want a good teacher." She paused. "It's probably Professor Lupin."

"That would be awesome!" Ron exclaimed. "Except... y'know, some of the parents, and the whole werewolf thing..."

"Like I said, it's up to Professor Dumbledore this year." Hermione shrugged. "I might not even be right."

Harry stayed silent. Inside, he was rejoicing, complete with fanfare and an orchestra. "It'd be awesome though..." said the Gryffindor wistfully. The trio stepped inside Flourish and Blott's.

-

-

-

-

Kurama had just turned down Knockturn Alley, alert for any pickpockets. The redhead scanned his surroundings distastefully. Compared to the rest of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley seemed more run-down and riddled with the darker brand of magic. Kurama shrugged, mentally. Sometimes these places had the more...interesting and dangerous objects.

The youko sauntered down the alley, glancing at the store windows, before entering Borgin and Burkes. He looked at the shopkeeper, who was occupied with talking to a blond wizard and someone younger, presumably the man's son. Kurama smirked. That suited him just fine.

He turned to the cabinets, walking silently and gracefully. Kurama surveyed a set of crystal and obsidian chess pieces, along with a board. _Too fragile..._ Kurama moved on, spotting a small silver dagger, it's hilt adorned with a single ruby. A wicked smile flashed on the youko's face, and before you knew it, the dagger was gone.

Kurama glanced behind him, towards the three wizards. The thief scanned the store once more. Disappointing. There weren't many things to steal, nothing too interesting.

"Hello." Kurama stiffened, turning towards the voice. It was the blond, younger wizard.

Kurama nodded. "Hello."

Draco Malfoy surveyed the redhead. "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he drawled. "Who might you be?"

Kurama groaned inwardly. Annoying wizards. Always wanting to socialize... However, he forced himself to answer. "Shuiichi Minamino."

"Oh? I've never heard of that family. Are you a-" Malfoy was cut off as his father finished the conversation. Lucius Malfoy set a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder, cold grey eyes looking at Kurama critically.

"I'm _dreadfully_ sorry to interrupt your conversation, but my son and I must be going. Good day." The older Malfoy steered Draco out of Borgin and Burkes. Kurama stared, but left quickly after them.

-

-

-

-

Harry poked the present Hagrid had sent him for his birthday (the half-giant had apologized for the delay), and recoiled when it gave a snap. For a little, pint-sized cat thing, it sure had a lot of teeth. The creature in question bared it's fangs, tongue curling as it yawned. Harry gazed at the Klauren in exasperation. The little cat shaped creature stared back, it's tails waving. Hagrid had said in his letter that Klauren were good for guarding objects, and Harry could certainly see why. The problem was, Harry needed to get it to trust him, which was almost impossible.

The door opened, and Kurama stepped in. Harry's eyes widened as the Klauren flew towards the redhead on it's leathery black wings. "Shuiichi! LOOK OUT!" Kurama turned, and blinked, ducking the Klauren's advance. But the little creature flew after Kurama determinedly. This time, the youko held out his hands, and it landed on them smoothly.

Kurama stared at the Klauren. _A... cat thing with little spurs and wings just landed on my hand and it's purring. _He looked at Harry, arching an eyebrow. "What's this?" The Klauren bristled indignantly at being called 'this'.

"A Klauren. Hagrid sent it for my birthday. I just got it. He says it's female, and good for guarding things, but it has to trust you..." said Harry. "Well, it seems to trust you. Keep it."

"Are you sure?" _I suppose it could come in handy..._

"Sure. It-she's all yours." Harry shrugged.

"Thanks." Kurama set the Klauren on the bedside table. "Just so you know, I'll be leaving tomorrow. I've got to get back to Japan." The redhead smiled faintly. "It's certainly been entertaining though."

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** That chapter felt like it took FOREVER. Ick. Sorry if it disappointed anyone, but I haven't been feeling well, due to a cold my friend kindly gave me. My brain's on the blink. Not to mention I had a possible challenge that I really wanted to do, and probably will.

I CANNOT write Dumbledore. Not to mention I hate doing introductions. So if the reactions weren't what you liked, deal with it, and I'll try to revise it sometime. Don't know how JK Rowling pulls it off. Er- Next chapter will have the train ride and other stuff. It'll be out ... soon. Hopefully within a month.

Comments, feedback, anything is appreciated, even flames, though I probably won't pay too much attention to those. Review please! Thanks.


End file.
